


Wrong number

by Ralux



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: Wednesday 1st of August12:54 pm - Killua: get your ass over here sis12:54 - Gon: ???12:54 - Killua: don't "???" me12:54 - Gon: new phone. who dis?12:55 - Killua: are you making fun of me?12:55 - Gon: are you sure you don't have the wrong person?12:55 -Killua: wait a minute...





	1. Chapter 1

Wednesday 1st of August

12:54 pm - Killua: get your ass over here sis  
12:54 - Gon: ???  
12:54 - Killua: don't "???" me  
12:54 - Gon: new phone. who dis?  
12:55 - Killua: are you making fun of me?  
12:55 - Gon: are you sure you don't have the wrong person?  
12:55 -Killua: wait a minute...  
Killua checked the other's phone number and realised it wasn't Alluka's. Killua typed in a hurry so he mistook it for one digit. What a peculiar coincidence... and this person actually responded to his rambling.  
12:56 - Killua: sorry dude I had the wrong number. That is if you're a guy, if not my bad.  
12:56 - Gon: don't worry about it. It happens. And yeah, I'm a guy haha  
12:57 - Gon: were you trying to reach your sister?  
12:57 - I did

He then switched to message the real Alluka only to hear a knock on his door.  
\- Big bro, what are you doing?  
\- I was trying to text you but turns out you were faster than me. He grinned.  
\- Apparently you weren't trying hard enough I didn't receive no text. She said planting herself on Killua's bed.  
\- Yeah, I accidentally texted some unknown dude.  
\- Oh, really? Alluka eagerly took a look at the other's phone. A buzz could be heard just then.

13:04 - Gon: so did you succeed?  
13:04 - Killua: yeah I found her  
13:05 - Gon: cool

Killua wrinkled his nose confused.  
\- What? Is that mysterious dude again? Alluka asked mildly interested.  
\- Yeah, he just checked up on me. Even though we're total strangers.  
\- So what did you need me for bro?  
\- Right. I wanted to ask if you've done your summer homework. Killua turned all serious and parent-like.  
\- Oh brother come onnn. School doesn't start for another month, what are you, my dad? Not even he cares.  
Killua ruffled his little sister's smooth hair.  
\- Exactly. If he is not going to take care of you, I will. And I want you to finish your last year of middle school well so you can get into your dream high school. Just like I did.  
He sofly smiled.  
\- You are smart little sis. I know you can achieve whatever you put your mind to. Just like your big bro.  
\- Way to be modest brother. I guess I'm just lazy.  
\- So am I but still...  
Alluka wanted to quickly change the subject so she remembered about the previous incident.  
\- So, did you ask that guy's name?  
\- Why would I do that? Killua furrowed his brows.  
\- Because it seems interesting. And there's nothing entertaining to do for now.  
\- So I'm your source of entertainment I assume? Killua raised a brow teasingly.  
\- Yeah, as always. Love you, bro. She giggled and started to run before Killua could catch her.  
  
Later that day, the cotton haired boy was unsure what to do. He checked his inbox and saw that Gon didn't say anything else after the concise "cool". Should he ask for his name just like Alluka said? He was bored so why not? But wouldn't that seem creepy right off the bat? He rumpled his hair and just when he put down his phone, the message notification rang. Killua winced startled.

17:45 - Gon: I never asked for your name ^^  
17:46 - Killua: why should you? We don't really know each other  
The white haired boy face-palmed. Was this really what he wanted to say?  
17:46 - Gon: But we could! :)  
17:46 - Gon: I am not a stalker I swear haha.  
17:46 - Gon: look, I'll tell you mine. My name is Gon. Nice to meet ya!~  
Killua sighed.  
17:46 - Killua: alright. I'm Killua. Nice to meet you too I guess internet stranger  
17:47 - Gon: Wow. That's a cool name.  
17:47 - Killua: Yours is interesting as well. Never heard of it.  
17:47 - Gon: my friends tend to make fun of it because y'know... whenever I'm missing they say stuff like: Gon is probably *_gone_* or Gon has probably *_gone_* somewhere by himself again.  
Killua smiled.  
17:47 - Killua: Yeah I see what you did there.  
17:48 - Gon: :) so how old are you Killua?  
17:48 - Killua: I'm not sure I can disclose such sensitive info right off the bat  
17:48 - Gon: haha. I know what you're talking about. My aunt Mito told me not to talk to strangers either but here I am  
17:49 - Killua: what if I'm a killer? What if you're a murderer? Guess we'll never know ;)  
17:49 - Gon: but you seem nice. I wouldn't think of you as a bad person  
17:49 - Killua: don't be so gullible. I could be faking it and lie to you and you'd never know. That's how the world works Gon. Pretty cruel huh?  
17:50 - Gon: haha, you seem so mature. Probably the way your parents raised you.  
At the mention of his appalling family Killua shuddered.  
17:50 - Killua: no way. They are horrible.  
I can only call family my cute little sister and that would be it. What about you Gon?  
17:51 - Gon: well my dad abandoned me when I was little and my mom died giving birth to me so it's been my aunt and I ever since. But Mito-san is great, I consider her to be the real mother I never had.  
17:51 - Killua: oh, I'm sorry to hear about your parents.  
17:51 - Gon: don't worry about it. i'm used to things being like that for quite a while :)  
17:52 - Gon: so you're not going to tell me your age? For all I know I could be talking to an old geezer.  
Upon reading the text Killua laughed.  
17:52 - Killua: gimme a break. you're the shady one here. if you must know I turned 17 recently.  
17:52 - Gon: wow really? We're about the same age. I recently turned 18.  
17:53 - Killua: if you're not lying that's some coincidence we got there.  
17:53 - Gon: Killuaa why would I lie?  
17:53 - Gon: actually scratch that.  
17:53 - Killua: so you're older than me.  
17:54 - Gon: and wiser.  
17:54 - Killua: haha. You wish.  
They have been chatting for a while Killua noticed.  
17:55 - Killua: I have to go and make something to eat for me and my sis. uhm... talk to you later i guess?  
17:55 - Gon: Sure. Later Killua. It was nice talking to you.  
Killua wanted to type "likewise" but he stopped and left his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon get to know each other better things are progressing smootly if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Thursday 2nd of August  
07:05 - Gon: how was dinner yesterday? haha (◠‿◠)  
09:15 - Killua: what were you doing up so early? And what's with that dubious emoji?  
09:16 - Killua: dinner was good I made some spaghetti  
09:20 - Gon: aw that's sweet  
09:20 - Killua: don't call me sweet idiot  
09:20 - Gon: tsundere much? i was just praising your character and culinary skills altogether  
Killua blushed lightly in embarrasement. He was not accustomed to compliments. He barely accepted them from his little sister.  
09:21 - Killua: yeah well what if it didn't turn out good? how would you know?  
09:21 - Gon: it didn't?  
09:21 - Killua: it did  
09:22 - Gon: haha see I knew it. you're good at stuff  
09:22 - Gon: I can barely make tea and sandwiches for myself >.<  
09:22 - Killua: figures. you seem like an air-head  
09:23 - Gon: Killuaaa  
09:23 - Killua: wut  
09:23 - Gon: don't be so mean. anyway I was thinking earlier... it must be nice to have a sister huh? i'm an only child so I wouldn't know  
09:24 - Killua: yeah she's the best. She is the only one that truly understands me amidst my fucked up family members  
09:24 - Gon: what about your friends? don't they get you as well?  
09:24 - Killua: i only have a few... I mean it's been me, my sister and a girl called Bisky  
09:24 - Gon: woah you're pretty much surrounded by girls. Lady killer  
09:25 - Killua: shut up idiot am not  
09:25 - Gon: sure live in denial ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
09:25 - Gon: what about pets? do you have any?  
09:25 - Killua: I do have a cat. people say we seem alike. i don't see how though. what about you?  
09:25 - Gon: I have a dog, a cat, a parrot and a lil bunny  
09:26 - Killua: wooaah slow down there. are you living in a zoo? does your aunt let you keep them all? I can barely take care of Marcus he is so high maintanance  
09:26 - Gon: Marcus I like it. Well yeah some of them were found by Mito and some by me. They all were abandonded :( not to mention we also have hens and roosters. y'know for fresh eggs  
09:26 - Killua: okay??  
09:30 - Gon: say Killua if you were to have a superpower what would it be?  
09:32 - Killua: good question. i guess it would be invisibility or mind reading since 1. I would like people to leave me alone sometimes and 2. I sometimes can't tell what people are thinking so mind reading would come in quite handy  
09:32 - Gon: mind reading aren't we eager now Killua? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) wouldn't that mean invading people's privacy?  
09:33 Killua: yeah i hate when you're right. and stop with that gross emoji. what about you??  
09:33 - Gon: I guess it would be flying or teleportation so I can travel anywhere I want and real fast  
09:34 - Killua: hmm that's cool

"Gon, get your feet off the table." A well too known voice demanded. Gon complied and did so, eyes still locked on his phone's screen.  
"And what's so compelling that your eyes are constantly glued to that phone? We're in the middle of a study session." Kurapika spoke measuring his every word.  
"Are you talking to a girl?" Leorio, who was also accompanying them, asked grinning.  
"Nah" Gon answered. "It's a boy."  
"Ah bo-ring." Leorio shut his eyes dramatically adjusting his shades.  
"He's really interesting if you get to know him actually."  
"Oh, do I sense a crush here?" Kurapika mischievously inquired.  
Gon tilted his head to the side.  
"Um..no? I mean I don't know, I haven't even met the guy but he seems pretty dope."  
"Who uses that word anymore?" Leorio yawned unimpressed.  
"Anyhow, science. Now, Gon."  
The spiky haired boy groaned.  
"Alright just gimme a sec."  
"See what technology does to young people? 21st century i swear to god." Leorio pointed at Gon accusatorily.

09:40 - Gon: i gotta go. studying calls  
09:40 - Killua: you actually have the brains to study?  
09:41 - Gon: mean Killua. mean  
09:41 - Killua: jk jk. Ttyl  
09:42: Gon: okay


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua get to know each other better. Also Gon sends Killua his picture which makes his stomach burn and makes flips of its own

Friday 3rd of August  
12:45 - Gon: hey Killua guess what  
12:45 - Killua: what  
12:45 - Gon: so the first period starts right. chemistry. bo-ring. but... this girl comes around and asks me to meet her on the rooftop  
12:46 - Killua: so cliché  
12:46 - Gon: ikr  
12:46 - Gon: so you can pretty much guess what happened from here  
12:47- Killua: she punched you cause you are so annoying?  
12:47 - Gon: wrong. she confessed to me. i mean omg. i am not used to the attention haha  
For some reason upon reading the last text from Gon an unsettling feeling crawled up his stomach.  
12:47 - Killua: omg? Are you a white girl?  
12:47 - Gon: shut up that's racist. i think  
Killua wanted to roll his eyes up to 360 degrees if possible.  
12:48 - Killua: so who's this girl? do you feel the same way? what did you respond to her?   
So many questions. Killua himself wondered why that is.  
12:48 - Gon: she's just a classmate. she is pretty cute brown medium hair big blue eyes. but I told her I'd give her an answer when i'm more sure of my own feelings  
12:48 - Killua:oh i see... well don't make her wait too much. you know how girls are they can get pretty impatient and batshit crazy sometimes  
Killua thought of a certain neighbour called Palm. Man that chick was out of her mind.  
12:49 - Gon: oh do you have any experience with them? Mr. lady killer  
12:50 - Killua: i've been on a few dates before but none of them caught my eye/attention  
12:50 - Gon: only girls?  
12:50 - Killua: ..guys as well  
12:51 - Gon: i see haha. Thought that would be the case  
12:51 - Killua: why did you write me in your phone "Gayllua" with rainbow colours all over?  
12:52 - Gon: lol no. I just thought you were different from anyone I've talked to before now and i thought you wouldn't mind some diversity so i just figured you might be bi  
12:52 - Killua: perceptive aren't we now? What about you? Been on a date with a guy until now?  
12:52- Gon: never. But I would love to try it.   
12:53 - Gon: say Killua. Will you go on a date with me?  
Killua spat the beverage he had been drinking.  
12:54 - Killua: say what?!  
12:55 - Gon: what?  
12:55 - Killua: not literally you idiot. we haven't even met  
12:56 - Gon: but we could *_wink wink_* ;):)  
12:56 - Killua: I think it's too soon.  
Killua felt pretty happy inside upon reading Gon's proposal. But still... as weird and new were those warm fuzzy feelings Gon was still a stranger.  
12:56 - Gon:you might be right. Would it help if I sent you a pic?  
Killua's heart started pounding. He was about to see what the cunning stranger he had been wasting time chatting with looked like. It was not exactly time wasted as long as he enjoyed the said conversations though.  
12:57- Killua: don't expect me to do the same.  
12:58 - Gon: come on that's not fair. but okay I offered  
12:58 - Gon: ****img_058.pjg sent****

Wow. Just... wow. A tanned freckled muscular guy showed his beaming smile and sparkly big brown eyes in the said photo. It was way better than Killua expected.

12:58 - Killua: which area do you live in Gon?  
12:59 - Gon: now you want to see me given the hot photo I just sent? Hahaha  
12:59 - Killua: ok forget it i don't wanna know anymore  
13:00 - Gon: just kidding. Kyoto. Wbu?  
13:02 - Killua: i live in Osaka  
13:03 - Gon: we are not that far away.  
13:03 - Killua: I guess not.  
13:04 - Gon: that means I have a chance of us meeting sometime in the future?  
13:05 -Killua: hmm. maybe. Idk  
13:06 - Gon: hey Killua what's your fav movie?  
13:06 - Killua: Fast and Furious 6. What about you?  
13:06 - Gon: I guess it would be the Intouchables.  
13:06 - Killua: hmm nice. do you have a sensitive part on you?  
13:06 - Gon: all the time. Look if you and I were dating for example I would give you flowers (even tho you're a guy) and chocolates and always smoulder you with tons of affection  
Upon reading the word "dating" which included him and Gon, Killua's stomach started to make flips of its own.  
13:07 - Killua: forget the flowers and give me the chocolate!!  
13:07 - Gon: lolz  
13:07 - Gon: what about TV series?  
13:08 - Killua: breaking bad  
13:09 - Gon: prison break  
13:10 - Killua: you don't have bad taste at all  
13:10 - Gon: ikr  
13:11 - Killua: ok last question and then I ll go take a bath. Fav food?  
13:11 - Gon: lasagna pasta and pizza all the way!!  
13:12 - Killua: aren't we Italian?  
13:12 - Gon: oh I also love fish like salmon  
13:13 - Killua: fish ew. But salmon is pricey  
13:13 - Gon: that's why I eat it only on special occasions. Like when I met you I was so happy I ate salmon lol  
13:14 - Killua: why were you so happy?  
13:14 - Gon: bc I finally met someone I can be friends with and have so much in common with y'know  
For some reason Killua started to feel his cheeks and neck get hot. He felt the same way really. Not that he'd ever admit it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you for reading this. Kudos and especially comments are much appreciated. Also if you have any recommendations and suggestions to it here I am I am open to it Here[here is my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/her3iam) Thank you very much asdfghjkl haha


End file.
